Lawrence Trainor (New Earth)
. Rebis would later return but be killed by the Candlemaker but this would be revealed to be the new body. After defeating the Candlemaker Rebis would continue to leave in Danny the Street. At an unknown time Rebis would encounter with Kate Godwin. It is unknown what happened to Rebis now that Larry Trainor is acting as an individual. Reforming of the Patrollers Larry and the others finally recuperated and reconciled even forgiving the chief and the original doom patrol was back together. During the second Infinite Crisis the Doom Patrol joined other heroes in fighting Superboy-Prime, Negative Man and the other Doom Patrol members (including former member Beast Boy). It was revealed that when one of Larry's host body's expires Larry takes residence in a different genetically altered brain-dead donor body. Though through the transaction Larry obtains the memories and experiences of every host body he's been in, and the whole experience can be maddening to Larry so he constantly reminds himself that he is Larry Trainor. One Year Later Year after the Infinite Crisis the team was stationed at Prague in Dayton Manor with The Chief appearing to be manipulating the team members once again claiming to wish to return them to normal, so "maybe one day they won't be freaks anymore". Though the new Doom Patrol was failing as it was brutally defeated by the Mad Hatter and Secret Six but after the Doom Patrol encounters the Teen Titans, the Chief tells them that Kid Devil should be a member of the Doom Patrol instead of the Titans, since his unique appearance and nature will always separate him from others. However, Beast Boy, Elasti-Girl and Mento all stood up to the Chief and forced him to step down as the Doom Patrol's leader. Oolong Island Negative Man is currently a member of the Doom Patrol, based on Oolong Island. He has since learned to partially unleash the Negative Entity, granting him its powers without the time limit. During the Blackest Night, he found himself up against the Black Lantern Valentina Vostok. When their Negative entities met, it temporarily created a new entity, which destroyed the Black Lantern ring. Larry maintains an antagonistic friendship with Robotman, a close friendship with Rita, and a bizarre belief that pelicans are stalking him that may yet pay off. | Powers = * : Larry Trainor was 'accidentally' sent into a field of cosmic radiation while testing an experimental jet in the stratosphere. When he crash landed back on earth his physiology had changed permanently and requires the Chief's bandages to keep him together. ** : Negative Man has the ability to generate a black, electrical energy being composed of an as of yet unidentifiable radioactive substance from within his own body. Larry's mind and consciousness resides in the being while his body is left behind as a husk. Originally, he could only leave his body for a total of sixty seconds. By now he has trained himself to last much longer before turning to his body at will. ** : Negative Man can absorb thermal energy and convert it into an explosive discharge tied to his other thermal abilities. ** : Negative Man can fly at speeds equal to or greater than jets and other airplanes. ** : Negative Man can alter his density to pass through solid objects. Phasing through biological material causes pain to the affected target. Lead is the only substance that he cannot phase through. ** : Negative Man can generate waves of intense heat, causing it to explode or tighten it into a concussive blast. | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Larry's continued use of the Negative Man is hampered by a potentially fatal restriction. If Trainor is ever separated from the energy being for more than one minute, he would lapse into a coma and eventually die. Trainor is always careful to recall the entity back to his person before the sixty-second time limit expires. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The name Negative Man could refer to either Larry Trainor himself, or the radioactive energy being he produces. * The Negative being takes on the physical properties of its host body. When bonded to Larry Trainor, it assumes the gender attributes of an adult male. When it was bonded to Valentina Vostok, it took on the appearance of an adult female. | Trivia = * Larry was affectionately called "Mummy face" by his friend and teammate Robotman. * In his test aviation days, Larry Trainor became a colleague of famed west coast test pilot, Hal Jordan. * According to the timeline provided in ''Zero Hour'' #0, the Doom Patrol were one of the earliest super-hero teams active during the Silver Age era of comics. shows the Doom Patrol as experienced heroes working alongside the neophyte Justice League of America. | Recommended = *''The Private World of Negative Man'' series: **"The Private Life of Negative Man" **"The Race Against Dr. Death" **"Flight Into Fear" **"Neg Man's Last Road!" * My Greatest Adventure #80 (1st appearance) * My Greatest Adventure #83 (1st time that Larry loses control of the N-Man entity) * Doom Patrol (Volume 1) #107 (origin highlights) * Doom Patrol (Volume 1) #109 (origin highlights) * Doom Patrol (Volume 1) #111 (origin highlights) * Doom Patrol (Volume 1) #121 (alleged death) * Showcase (Volume 1) #94 (energy being transfers to Valentina Vostok) * Doom Patrol (Volume 2) #2 (revival) * Doom Patrol (Volume 2) #19 (merges with Rebis) * Doom Patrol (Volume 4) #1 (returns to active status) * The Official Doom Patrol Index #1 * The Official Doom Patrol Index #2 * Secret Origins (Volume 2) Annual #1 * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe VII * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe XVI | Links = * Negative Man article at Wikipedia * Doom Patrol article at Wikipedia }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Pilots